thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma Tembo's Herd
Ma Tembo's Herd is a group of elephants that live in Kilio Valley. History The Lion Guard "Can't Wait to be Queen" When the leader of the herd, Aminifu passes away, the King and Queen of the Pride Pride Lands, along with their majordomo, travel to Kilio Valley in order to conduct a tribute to honor the elephant. Just before leaving, Simba worries over setting his daughter, Kiara, in charge of the Pride Lands, but Nala gently reminds him that he's really worried about giving a speech in elephantese. Zazu adds that it's a very important tradition to the elephants. Eventually, the three reach Kilio Valley, where they see Ma Tembo's herd paying tribute to their old leader by placing flowers on his body. Simba strides down the ridge, and the ceremony begins, with Ma Tembo, Aminifu's daughter, announcing the king as a special guest. With the herd watching rapturously, Simba recounts his long friendship with Aminifu and how he will remember the old elephant fondly. However, when Simba tries to give the standard elephantese tribute of "He had good on him," he accidentally says, "He had poop on him." Despite the king's horror at such a mistake, the herd laughs, and Ma Tembo explains that Aminifu always used to have excrement on him, which had incited much laughter from the herd. She then thanks the king for his kind words. "Bunga and the King" When the elephants hold their first concert of the season, Simba and his family resolve to be in attendance. However, along the way, Simba gets trapped in a sinkhole, and Kiara and Nala are forced to go on without him. They witness the concert and praise the elephants after their song, but just then, Simba arrives with the Lion Guard, Pumbaa, and Timon. Once there, he apologizes to Ma Tembo for being late, and they all perform "Hakuna Matata" together. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" Janja's Clan attacks the herd, prompting the Lion Guard to come to their rescue. During the attack, Ma Tembo remains calm, and orders the herd to protect the younger members. After they are saved, Ma Tembo reveals her task of finding a new water source, and Kion wishes her luck. As they leave, he sends Ono after them. Later, the hyenas attack again, and also target the troop of baboons that have begun to follow the herd. The Guard arrives, and Kion uses the Roar to defeat the hyenas. He questions Big Baboon, and Ono and Ma Tembo help explain the reason that the baboons had followed the elephants, and after Kion questions her, Ma Tembo states her responsibility, and role in the Circle of Life. Ma Tembo expresses her assurance that everything will be fine once she finds the water, and her statement is echoed by Bunga. Ma Tembo comments on her preference of the hyenas to the baboons, a statement that is echoed by Fuli. Kion wishes Ma Tembo luck, and she thanks him. As the Guard leaves, Beshte comments upon his wish to help Ma Tembo, and Kion agrees. As he watches, the elephants and baboons begin chanting, which overwhelms Ma Tembo. Kion then decides to share the trouble with his father. Later, Kiara is given permission to do what she can to help Ma Tembo, and accompanied by Makini, she departs. They arrive to see Ma Tembo surrounded by her herd, and several very impatient Pride Landers. After Kiara questions her, Ma Tembo denies knowing if anything could be done, as she hadn't found a well site yet. Makini suggests searching for possible signs of water, and Ma Tembo agrees. She praises Makini, and thanks Kiara, who expresses her gladness to be able to help. Kiara and Makini then depart. Later, still surrounded by animals, Ma Tembo attempts to locate a water source, but is distracted by the loud chattering of the animals. When Kion questions her, she denies having had luck, as the noise around her was making it harder. Realizing what a lesson from Rafiki meant, Makini shushes the Pride Landers, and Ma Tembo is able to locate a source of water. She instructs her herd to dig, and the Lion Guard joins in to help. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" When Kion and the Guard learn that Chama had been exiled from his herd, Kion tasks himself and Bunga with reuniting Chama with his family. He speaks with Ma Tembo, expressing his knowledge of the importance of family to the elephants, and Ma Tembo agrees. She explains that Chama had been exiled due to his disruptive nature, and the two watch Chama scuffle with Bunga. Kion asks for Chama to be given another chance, and Ma Tembo reluctantly agrees, stating that she was doing it because he asked. She informs Chama of his acceptance back into the herd, and he excitingly thanks her. As Kion and Bunga leave, Bunga belches, causing Chama to accidentally spray Ma Tembo with sand. Awkwardly, Kion asks for him to be given one last chance. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" Ma Tembo's herd takes part in the Ukumbusho Tradition, a celebration that honors the peace established between the elephants and lions of the Pride Lands. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Along with several other Pride Landers, Ma Tembo"s Herd takes part in a Christmas celebration for Timon and Pumbaa. "The Scorpion's Sting" "The Kilio Valley Fire" Named Members Ma Tembo Ma Tembo is the leader of the herd. She is the daughter of Aminifu. Ma Tembo is very kindhearted and polite. She is also very forgiving, and appears to view things from an optimistic perspective. Zito Zito is a member of the herd. Mtoto Mtoto is a member of the herd. Mtoto is innocent, with little understanding of the world. His playful nature often gets him into trouble, though his intentions are usually good. Johari Johari is a member of the herd. Mtoto's Mom Mtoto's Mom is the mother of Mtoto, Zigo Former Members Aminifu Amimifu is the former leader of the herd. He is the father of Ma Tembo. Chama Chama is a young male elephant. Chama is a free spirit, with a penchant for fun and games. He has a more serious side, however, as seen when he selflessly puts himself in danger in order to help Rafiki and Makini escape a fire. Chama also shares a special bond with Furaha and Mzaha. Unnamed Members Baby-elephant-mh.png Mh-elephant2.png Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Ma Tembo's Herd, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: A Celebration to Remember * The Lion Guard: Defending The Pridelands * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: An Important Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Special Event * The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Celebration * The Lion Guard: A Joyous Occassion * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert * The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance * The Lion Guard: Defending Matembo *The Lion Guard: Saving Rafiki's Tree *The Lion Guard: A Special Tradition * The Dark Roar Returns * Like Water and Rain Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Elephants Category:Herds Category:Pride Landers